1. Field
The following description relates to an optical imaging system including lenses.
2. Description of Related Art
Normally, a small camera module is mounted in a portable terminal, such as a mobile device or a tablet. The small camera module includes four or five lenses to realize an optical imaging system having a high level of resolution. However, as a result of a gradual increase in a number of pixels of an image sensor capturing images of a subject in the camera module, an optical imaging system that is able to capture the image of the subject much brighter than an existing optical imaging system is in demand.
Therefore, there is a need to develop an optical imaging system capable of being mounted in the small camera and having an F number of 2.0 or less.